


say it with flowers

by stardustandfantasies



Category: Padz and Friends (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustandfantasies/pseuds/stardustandfantasies
Summary: ‘How do you say “fuck you” with flowers?’





	say it with flowers

**Author's Note:**

> PAF is not mine.

‘How do you say “fuck you” with flowers?’

Dania blinked.

‘Pardon?’

‘I want a bouquet that screams “fuck you”,’ the customer clarified.

‘I’m sure I can find you something like that,' Dania said. So far no one had ever entered her shop with such a brutally honest (or, more like, honestly brutal) request.

‘I just broke up with this asshole,’ the guy continued. He ran his hands through his blond hair and heaved a dramatic sigh. ‘We never got along anyway. Probably should’ve known it wouldn’t work out from the start, but shit always happens.’

‘I see.’ Dania gave him a sympathetic __been there, done that__  nod. ‘Don’t beat yourself up for it, though. We’re all quite dumb when it comes to this crazy thing called love.’

‘Nah, I’m so glad it’s over.’ He smiled, glowing even more brilliantly than her sunflowers.

‘You should be.’ Dania couldn’t help but managed a smile despite herself. His smile was warm and contagious and she couldn’t let it distract her, so she turned to her flowers. ‘Okay, let’s see what I have… There’s geranium for stupidity, yellow carnation for disappointment, and orange lilies for hatred.’

‘Sounds wonderful. And hateful.’ The guy smiled approvingly, happily, somehow managing to almost look angelic while doing it. (It helped that he was __incredibly__ good-looking, Dania guessed.)

‘Very.’ Dania tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Whoever his ex was, and whatever they had done, she felt a bit concerned for their well-being. He seemed to be one of those people who looked both pretty __and__ pretty deadly.

‘I’ll have that bouquet, thank you very much. Do you have cards? Just two blank ones will do.’

‘Of course.’ She handed two plain cards and a pen to him. ‘Please wait while I prepare your “fuck you” bouquet.’

‘Great. Oh, one more thing,’ he called. ‘Do you also have a flower that says “I want to see you again”?’

Dania raised an eyebrow. ‘Are you adding this for sarcasm or a threat?’

He laughed. ‘No! I’m not masochistic either. It’s for someone else.’

‘Someone new.’

‘If everything goes well.’

‘I hope it will, then.’ Dania nodded. She’s never big on giving relationship advice, although with her job sometimes she had to offer some. Some of her customers felt that they could confide to her just because she helped them pick flowers for their loved ones. ‘Well, there are some for that—daisy for “I’ll see you again”, and red carnation for “I can’t wait until we meet again”.’

‘Beautiful! I’ll take those as well, thank you. A small bouquet will do.’

‘Alright, I’ll prepare it.’

She handed him the bouquets after he made the payment, and he beamed.

‘This is perfect,’ he declared of his “fuck you” bouquet. ‘Wonderful. Magnificent.’ 

Red-violet geraniums, yellow carnations, and orange lilies did make a glorious arrangement, Dania thought, bright and bursting with loathing. ‘If you want, I can arrange for those bouquet to be delivered.’ 

‘It’s alright, I’ll give them personally. Thank you very much—Dania,’ he glanced at her nametag and smiled again. (Dania felt rather relieved that he’s leaving soon. He couldn’t keep smiling at her like that; it’s going to be bad for business.) ‘The name’s Daniel, by the way. It’s a pleasure to meet you.’

 She shook his hand. ‘Nice to meet you too, Daniel.’

‘Ah, before I forget—’ Daniel handed her the daisy and carnation bouquet and winked— _ _winked__ , to Dania’s horror. ‘This is for you. I do hope I’ll get to see you again.’

‘What?’

Daniel only laughed and exited her shop, leaving her to fathom the absurdity of that incident.

Dania didn’t quite know what to make of the bouquet until she realised that the card attached had an invitation for coffee and a phone number written there.


End file.
